Old Tavern
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: *BIG SPOILERS FOR ONE OF THE ENDINGS* You were warned. Lon'qu is left devastated by the loss of his beloved wife, and is drowning his sorrows. Exactly a year...


**Lon'qu I easily my favorite and most powerful character, and I knew from the moment I saw him that my character would marry him. And I also knew that I would write something for them! And here that piece of writing is. **

Lon'qu sat, slumped against the tavern wall. While he wasn't a heavy drinker, he usually came here when Morgan was with Lucina. But today, he just needed to be alone. Seperate from everyone. Especially Morgan, who reminded him of...

He took a sip of the drink, hissing as the liquid came buring down his throat. It was a feeling, which was good. Any feeling was good at this point. After it happened, he lived his life numb, in a grief filled haze. Exactly one year ago, on this day, his wife, the most important and precious thing in the world to him, sacrificed herself so that the Fell dragon Grima, would rise no more.

So what if she was Fellblood!? She didn't have to go and-! ...she didn't have die. To leave him and Morgan alone, without their guiding light.

His fear of women extended many years back, when he couldn't save a female friend, who died for him. He vowed never to be close to a woman again, so he didn't have to watch her die again. But he had broken that vow, for her. Things will be different, he convinced himself, she is strong, and I can protect her now. But, as fate loves to do, he was proven wrong. She died protecting him (and the entire world).

Now, he could hardly bring himself to look at a woman, lest she remind him of her. He used his talents to help people, and in memory of her, served for the Ylissean army, but was notorious for only directly helping men, and leaving women to others.

Not all women he avoided though. Cherche, who had finally helped him release his past, and Lucina, his son's wife, were fine, but they were the minority. The memory of her...his wife...his love...his strength, was just too much to bear.

On this day, when most celebrated the defeat of Grima, the Ylissean army grieved. For only they knew of what was lost that day. And it is on this day, that Lon'qu devotes to memory, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, and wishing, that was Naga said of her possible return was true.

As he took another swig of his drink, the door swung open, causing the bar to go silent.

"Is there a man who goes by the name of Lon'qu in here!?" A booming voice called. The bar maiden pointed to him, who had set down his drink. "His excellency Chrom has requested you. Something having to do with a woman by the name of Siouxsie ((**My unit's name**))."

Lon'qu pushed his chair back loudly, his eyes wild. He knocked over his cup, but paid it no mind. "What was the name you just said!?" He shouted, completely ignorant of other patrons.

"S-Siouxsie," the now frightened guard managed to sputter out.

Without another word, Lon'qu grabbed his sword and ran out of the building, leaving the guards in the dust. He headed straight for the castle. The guards knew him and let him pass through unhindered. Or maybe they knew the gravity off the situation...

Lon'qu burst the doors, of the room he was brought to, open, breathing heavily and face red.

"Chrom! Siouxsie-!?"

Chrom nodded with a smile, and slowly stepped to the side. Behind him, standing next to Morgan, was...

"Siouxsie!" He cried, running towards her. In the blink of an eye he had his arms wrapped around her and hoisted her off the ground. She laughed, squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you...so damn much..." he muttered into her short gray hair, tears flowing easily from his eyes. Her hair was as soft as he remembered, and still smelled of fruit (he still remembered the day she threw it at him) and grassy plains. "Siouxsie..."

"Lon'qu," she said happily. She turned his face to her, smiled sadly. He returned the expression, his eyes lighting up behind the tears. "I've never seen him so expressive!" Lissa muttered before Chrom shushed her.

With another mutter of his name, she pulled him closer for a kiss, noses bumping and tears intermingling. "Siouxsie...Siouxsie...Siouxsie!" He whispered in between each kiss.

"Uhm...guys?" A familiar voice said, breaking their embrace. They turned to see Morgan, who had a mixed look of disgust and joy on his face. "I'm happy Mom's back too, but...isn't that a bit much?"

Siouxsie chuckled, and pulled Morgan close, and Lon'qu enclosed them in his arms, lowering to the floor, until they were a heaping mass of sobs, laughter, and joy.

Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa had the delicacy to leave, but were shocked to see their entire company, at the door. They all had questions, and were eager to see their former tactican and friend. Chrom laughed as he reigned them all in, shutting the door behind him. "Save it for tomorrow," he said "She's a bit busy..."

In the room, Lon'qu leaned over to kiss her again, grabbing her hand. His heart was full; his shining light, his strength, was back, and his family was whole. Time to kiss that old tavern goodbye.•

**Wow, this was kinda all over the place...well, these are basically all my Lon'qu headcanons! I'm at least glad I have something Awakening written; it is honestly my favorite game ever.**


End file.
